Cursed Keys
by Cy-Crystal
Summary: A magical object of infinite pranking possibilities falls into the half-bloods' hands. The object is also known as an enchanted keyboard
1. The Parcel

The day for a certain centaur was extremely... troublesome, there was barely anyone awake at this hour with the exception of Chiron who was pacing around around worriedly. That day, a strange parcel arrived at the doorstep of the Big House at Camp-Half-Blood, inside was a magic object of almost infinite power, if it fell into the wrong hands, presumably the Stoll brothers, and that, would definitely cause a disaster.

The object of infinite power was a keyboard.

**. . .**

Percy was rudely awoken the following morning by someone banging loudly on the door. Groaning while getting out of bed, Percy angrily stomped to the door in fuzzy blue slippers and blue pajamas to tell whoever it was to go away.

Percy swung the door open, the scowl on his face quickly disappeared when he saw Annabeth standing outside looking like she just met the woken up too. Her hair was a tangled mess, she was wearing orange pajamas, and her face wore an expression of extreme urgency and... panic?

"Percy!" Annabeth panted, "Chiron, said he needed to see us, as soon as possible. He said something about the fate of the camps in our hands!"

Percy and Annabeth, pajamas and all, came running to the Big House, where Chiron stood waiting, his expression relaxed ever so slightly when he saw the two of them.

Percy sprinted up to the centaur, "Chiron, why did you bring us here?" he questioned.

Chiron nervously swished his tail, "I've came into possession of a powerful object, and seeing as you two have faced many horrendous tasks, I must ask you two to guard this object. I fear there is already some campers who know, the parcel was sitting outside for a couple of hours, it would be wise if you could direct any rumors about the parcel away."

Annabeth suspiciously glared at Chiron, "Why would you tell us this? Wouldn't it be better if you just never mentioned this to anyone?"

Chiron guiltily looked down, "The thing is, it is very tempting to use it... but Percy and you are the most trusted campers, so I believe you two to never give into the temptation, I myself have never been to good at that. Come inside so I may give it to you"

Chiron beckoned them to come inside the Big House. He pulled out a keyboard, the ones humans normally use with computers. Percy looked at Chiron hoping it was just some joke, but the centaur didn't seem to lighten up.

Chiron picked it up gingerly and handed it to Percy. "This mechanism has been enchanted by one of the gods, and its powers are jaw-dropping. Make sure no one ever hears of this."

"I swear we won't tell anyone about this." Annabeth promised, "Right Percy?"

"Uh... yes of course!"

Without another word from Chiron, Annabeth and Percy went back to their cabins, Percy taking the keyboard back to his cabin, where nobody but himself was.

When the sun rose that day, it brought a hurricane of trouble for all the campers.

* * *

Author's Note: Good? Bad? Please let me know! And apologies for a short first chapter, and uh... cheesecake anyone?


	2. The Prankster

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus story, but I do own this delicious cup of yogurt here!

A loud explosion sounded outside along with the roar of happy campers. Annabeth jolted awoke, the sun was already high in the sky, all of her fellow roommates were already awake and gone. Cursing herself for sleeping in, Annabeth quickly brushed her hair and got out of her pajamas and into a comfy T-shirt and jeans. She ran up to the door and swung it open,

Outside was crazy, there were flying fireworks all over camp, and exploding. Annabeth screeched in alarm as one flew near her and exploded loudly showering her with...candy? Most of the campers were cheering crazily as they tried to get some of the assortments of candy that had exploded all around camp

Annabeth glared around, she couldn't make sense of any of this, it was physically impossible for those tiny fireworks to have hundreds of candies inside. After two seconds of logical thinking, Annabeth came to the most logical conclusion, "PERCY!"

**. . .**

Said person had just woken up from the sound of his name being screeched angrily. Percy fell out of bed in alarm, moaning with pain and sleepiness. Following the rude scream that has woken him, someone was banging on the door again, except this time it sounded like someone was trying to break the door down.

Which Annabeth did, the door tore off its hinges and fell straight down, almost hitting Percy in the head. "SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth roared, "WHERE IS THE KEYBOARD!?" A loud blast outside resounded throughout the cabin

Percy mumbled sleepily, still on the floor tangled in blankets, "Right over... dresser... Can...sleep?"

Annabeth rushed over to the dresser, a look of panic and extreme worry on her face, "It's not here!"

"zzzzz..."

Annabeth nearly judo-flipped Percy onto his bed, instead, she judo-flipped Percy out the door, which caused a muffled amount of protest from the son of Poseidon. When Annabeth was outside again with a wide-awake Percy, the explosions seemed to have stopped. Outside was a flustered looking centaur standing in the middle of the pavilion, he wasn't the only one looking embarrassed, Annabeth's face flushed with shame.

Chiron's voice echoed through the camp, "Stop this nonsense! This is outright ridiculous, and as much as we all like candy, this cannot continue." Annabeth could swear that the centaur was staring right at the two of them.

** . . .**

Somewhere nearby, one of the demi-gods typed into the enchanted magic button thing, witnessing the events unfolding with a holographic screen. The demi-god sitting in the forest starts typing a message using a lot of effort "CHIRON: DECIDES NOT TO BLAME PERCY, AND DECIDES TO TAKE A NAP."

**. . .**

Chiron couldn't explain why, but he was feeling suddenly very drowsy, as if some invisible spirit was pulling him back to bed. Chiron tried to continue his speech, "The person found responsible will be punished severely if they do not admit to their crime beforehand. Annabeth and Percy will clean... actually Annabeth will clean up. That is all." Chiron stumbled back to the Big House, feeling more exhausted then ever.

**. . .**

The demi-god sitting in the tree frowned, the device could actually influence others... the possibilities with this... no, those thoughts shouldn't even be summoned, this strange object with letters and buttons sure was tempting to use. The demi-god mentally slapped himself, this is ridiculous, he/she should not be wasting time pranking people... but it was so much fun, more fun then he/she has had in such a long time...

**. . .**

Percy, just starting to stand up, inquired, "What happened here...?" There was candy all around the camp, on the roofs, the ground, the table, and even some in Annabeth's hair.

"What does it look like happened?" she snapped irritably, "Some idiot decided to spray candy all throughout the camp, and I have to clean every last drop of it! How did someone even break into your cabin?!" Annabeth scolded, understandably angry that because her boyfriend couldn't guard a simple object, by herself, it would take all day, maybe even the next week, cleaning all the candy up.

A command was typed through the keyboard, "ANNABETH: STOPS BEING SO IRRITABLE, AND REALIZES IT'S ALSO HER FAULT."

Annabeth stopped yelling... a pang of guilt went through her, "I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's my fault as much as it's yours." she looked down sadly, "I guess I should start cleaning up, maybe I can get some help from my friends."

Before she could walk away, Percy put his hand on her shoulder, "Annabeth, I'll help you clean up this mess, it's equally my fault right?" he gave her a comforting smile.

**. . .**

The keyboard clacked loudly, "ALL SPIDERS IN CAMP ARE NOW ATTRACTED TO ANNABETH. " the person in the tree scowled, he/she was extremely upset. After multiple combinations have been inserted into the keyboard to get a wish, but the keyboard would not allow it, all it would read is "NOT POSSIBLE: ERROR 598" the demi-god couldn't stand the fact that the one thing he/she wanted was not possible, but many other things still were... The person, still in the tree, swore aloud "Stop this, you should not be doing such childish things!" He/she put the magic button thing down

But after a few minutes have passed, the demi-god couldn't help it, there were so many other things to do with this magic button thing.

**. . .**

Percy and Annabeth had just started to clean up camp of candy, they didn't have to ask anyone to help, almost every demi-god was trying to get as much candy as possible, it felt like Easter in camp, with how all the demi-gods were acting.

In barely five minutes the whole camp was clean, Annabeth didn't care though, she was too busy freaking out about the mob of around thirty spiders following her. Percy didn't really know what to do though, there were way to many to squish all at once... he hastily decided to go looking for some bug-spray to help Annabeth.

Author's Note:THE CREATOR OF THE KEYBOARD, THE GOD ALSO CALLEDTHE AUTHOR, WONDERS HOW TO PORTRAY ALL THE FAVORITE CHARACTER (INCLUDING THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS) WITH IT STILL MAKING SENSE, AND WITHOUT SCREWING LOGIC...

Ok, being serious now, if anyone has any ideas for the keyboard to be used in, send in a review! And all reviewers get a ghost-hug, you can't feel it, but it's there! :3


	3. The Predicament

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters, and if I did, this disclaimer would not be up here in the first place

Clarisse was definitely starting to like the camper who set up this prank, who could hate on someone who makes it 'rain' candy and blame it all on Annabeth? She had already stashed away around three pounds of candy in the Ares cabin, in her pillowcase, where no other camper would even dare look in.

Before Clarisse could think any longer, she heard a familiar scream, "SPIDER! SPIDERS EVERYWHERE!" Annabeth was running around trying to lose the spiders following her, one of the funniest things that has happened in camp. Clarisse had to find this prankster and give him or her a high-five.

**. . .**

Rachel Dare was having a very, very, bad day, first there were screams of joy, waking her up and making it impossible to sleep. If that wasn't enough, a firework stuffed with candy exploded in her cave, and now her whole room was covered with candy. Rachel punched her pillow in frustration, which IDIOT decided to launch these STUPID fireworks? Rachel silently vowed to find this prankster and punch him or her in the stomach 20x over.

**. . .**

The Stoll brothers were discussing quietly behind their cabin with each other about this new prankster.

"This fellow is taking all of our prankster glory! We got to show him (or her) whose boss!" Travis whispered shouted with a mischievous smile on his face

"Or we could try teaming up with this prankster and pull even greater pranks!" Connor suggested excitedly.

"We should wait, and see if they will have the guts to risk pulling another big prank." Travis concluded.

As if on cue, they both noticed Annabeth running and screaming about spiders, both Stolls grinned, they were very curious what the next BIG prank would be

**. . .**

The demi-god was thinking deeply about what he should do next... then an evil thought came to mind, the campers would never forget this. Before typing the thought in mind, the figure in the tree decided to make the spiders stop chasing after Annabeth. The demi-god entered the sentence on the magic button thing.

"THE SPIDERS THEN STOPPED CHASING AFTER ANNABETH...AND WENT TO THE APHRODITE CABIN."

Yeah, that's much better.

The demi-god typed the magic button thing once again, a rare smile spreading across his/her face, anxiously waiting to see all of the campers faces.

"ALL OF THE CAMPERS SHOES WERE TELEPORTED ON THE ROOFS OF THE CABINS"

The demi-god entered the first command of his plan, continuing to enter the second

**. . .**

Within ten minutes there was a huge storm cloud looming over camp, confusing Annabeth who had recently escaped from the clutches of the spiders. Percy, who had also just recently reunited with Annabeth, looked up, still wearing his blue pajamas and fuzzy blue slippers, "I thought it couldn't rain in Camp-Half-Blood."

"It can't." Annabeth replied, a tinge of confusion and curiosity in her voice

If the cloud wasn't confusing enough, it started to rain, except it hurt when it hit you. One hit Percy, who was looking up at the cloud, squarly in the nose,"Ow! Is this hail? Wait, hail isn't colorful or blocky..."

"I think... it's legos..." Annabeth mumbled, pacing around a bit"This shouldn't even be possible, there is definitely magic at work here... OW!" When Annabeth tried to pace around, she stepped on a lego.

"Wait, where'd your shoes go?" Percy asked, still wearing slippers.

Annabeth looked down at her feet, one a bit red from stepping on a lego, "I... I don't kn-PERCY! DID YOU DO THIS!?" Annabeth quickly accused.

"No! First off, how could I have done this, why, when, where, and how?" Percy spluttered out

Annabeth just stared, legos bouncing off her head and some getting tangled into her hair, "... You said 'how' twice, but that's not the point, we got to get these cleaned up... and could you get a bucket? I kinda want to keep some of these..."

**. . .**

Clarisse took back what she said about the prankster, he/she will PAY if she found out which idiot decided that this would be funny. Her feet were sore and really red, because someone had stolen her shoes, and whoever took her shoes would regret they were ever born.

**. . .**

Rachel Dare looked outside, huh, and she thought this day couldn't get any worse, she was wrong. She was missing her shoes, her room was still covered in candy, and now she couldn't go outside because there were legos everywhere. She revised her vow to make sure that if she found this prankster, that he or she would NEVER be able to walk again.

**. . .**

The demi-god in the tree cursed aloud, he/she had accidentally removed his/her own shoes, and was getting rained on by legos. The demi-god mumbled aloud "Well I suppose it's fitting... its not too bad anyways." The demi-god had the shelter of the trees to lighten the storm of legos. The demi-god decided to let it rain legos for another five minutes, and decided to go watch the campers reactions on the holographic screen that the magic button thing produced.

**. . .**

The Stolls were grinning giddily, this prankster was amazing! Despite the fact their feet were aching from all the legos, they were still outside grinning happily about this huge prank. They didn't need to ask each other for second thoughts, they needed this prankster on their team!

* * *

Author's Note: I'm happy with how this is turning out, but I feel really really worried about if this is getting boring...

The author (who speaks in third person for some reason) wants to say, THANK YOU FOR READING!

It would make the author here very happy if you could just leave a review... I need some constructive criticism... plus reviews make the author really really happy


End file.
